Two Best Friends
by ShadisticArchdevil
Summary: ShadicxMiharu. One-shot. Two OC's. Shadic and Miharu have been friends since birth. Some pranks are played, and things happen while everyone else is 'gone'. Rated M fora lemon.


**Shadic: So here we go, I'm writing a story with Miharu in it, but that doesn't mean she helped.**

**Miharu: Yep, I had no say or help, I'm just….here.**

**Raven: AW YEAH! NEW CHALLENGER!**

**Elsword: Whoa! I know you!**

**Rena: Miharu~!**

**Aisha: Am I the main character? :3**

**Shadic: No, it's Miha-san and I. So enjoy! Blissful Heat Wave, and these people were the number one couple VOTED to be together, so not my choice! ONE SHOT! :3**

**Lemon warning!**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (22)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (23)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (23)**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch (21)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (22)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph (22)**

**Miharu: Weapon Huntress (23)**

**Shadic: Archangel (23)**

_ZZZzzzZZZ…_

_Shadic-sempai? Shadic-sempai! Wake up! WAKE UP!_

Shadic bursted up with a jolt.

"Huh? What?" Miharu giggled.

"You fell asleep AGAIN, Shadic-sempai!"

He groaned. How long had he been asleep. He was having a wonderful dream about the easy life, the life he had when he was a child.

**FLASHBACK**

_Shad was sitting in the meadow, it was a nice way to unwind from the stress of High-school. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and he immediately readied his blade and stood up._

"_Show yourself!"_

_He was grabbed from behind and his eyes covered while someone whispered in his ears_

"_Guess who, Shadic-sempai?"_

_He instantly knew who it was. Miha-san. She was the only one who was more agile than he, and the formality at the end of his name also gave it away. He turned and hugged her. She giggled and blushed._

"_I got you that time, didn't I?"_

_She was right, she had actually gotten him. Normally, he would've at least evaded the surprise and she'd almost fall, but he'd catch her. It was a beautiful day, and it was Friday, and he was feeling good. Miharu pulled out a box and handed it to him, with a huge smile on her face._

"_I got this for you!" She exclaimed._

_He opened the box and inside was a pie, it looked as if it had been freshly baked. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. She sat down next to him. They ate away, chatting happily and chewing furiously. After all of that was finished, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, and she blushed madly._

_Those were the good days~_

**FLASHBACK END**

"Shadic-sempai, are you ok? You seem to be a bit dazed…"

"Y-yeah, just remembering some things~"

Miss Stella shouted to the class

"You have a project for figuring out how to solve the natural logarithm of x in poster form! Project due Monday! Partner up and good luck!"

The bell rang, ending their conversation, and thankfully, it was time for lunch. When he headed to his locker, he noticed his brother, the Veteran Commander, standing there, as if he was waiting for him.

"Shadic, I heard you've got the hots for Miharu~" He smirked. Any chance Raven got to tease his slightly younger brother, he took advantage of the opportunity.

"Haha, who told you that?" Shadic seemed annoyed as he got his belongings and headed off for lunch.

"That would be me" Elsword and Chung appeared, and Elsword was the one to speak. He was always the troublesome one, so Shadic shrugged and they all went down together.

**Miharu POV**

That was a stupid project assigned, because it was too easy. Ugh, whatever, at least Rena was with me while I walked to my locker.

"Miha, I heard you like Shad~" Rena smirked. Honestly, I had no idea what I felt about him, but we have been friends since birth, soooo did I? I honestly didn't know if I had feelings for the Archangel. As a Weapon Huntress, being paired with his Archangel class made us pretty much unstoppable.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Aisha and Elsword, of course"

"Really? They are wrong then, he is just my best friend"

"Yeah Rena, why would you say that?"

Shad was there, listening to our conversation the whole time. I ran up and hugged him, and he graciously accepted the hug. Rena smirked and giggled.

"I'll leave you two love birds to it then, bye!"

Rena ran off, leaving me alone with a flustered Shad. He seemed to have been awestruck. I pulled back from the hug and giggled.

"Someone likes my hugs"

"And that same someone will be going down to lunch, care to join me?"

Shad began to walk down to lunch, and I followed close behind. Guys would always stare at my chest, since I didn't have any loose fitting clothes, so my breasts would always be partially showing. Shadic-sempai growled at them when he noticed, and they scampered off at the sight of the Archangel. Shadic-sempai was known to be extremely protective of his close ones, so everyone knew better than to mess with us. I was a pretty popular person, but that didn't mean Shadic-sempai wasn't. He was almost always flooded with girls, so it was hard to catch him at a good time. Luckily, he always made time for his friends.

We arrived downstairs to the cafeteria, where everyone was waiting. Elsword smirked at us, and so did Raven.

"So, how was making out with her, brother?

Shad spun around and punched his brother clean in the face. All Raven did was sit up and laugh uncontrollably. I turned to the girls, they were worse, but at least I could contain my anger. I sat down, and they immediately flooded me with questions.

"So Miha, how is he with his lips?"

"No comment on that one, Eve."

"I know you saw him eyeing you..."

"He did not Aisha!"

This conversation went on for ages, and I finally got up and out of it at the bell. Phew, that was annoying. Thankfully, Eve had a crush on Shadic-sempai, so I needn't worry about him liking me, though he always seemed clueless about robots.

**Shad's POV (Before the bell)**

I sat down next to my brother and Chung. Raven never shows mercy when it comes to teasing younger siblings. He would always tease me whenever he got the chance. He took the opportunity of me walking in with Miha-san as a chance to tease me.

"Heh, you got lucky, eh, brother?"

"Shut up Raven!"

I threw my food at him and got up and left. It was really ticking me off what everyone thought. I was almost turning into my rare 4th tier, when Chung sat me down and began to chat. I've always been one to like Chung, he had a nice personality, and if he knew someone was mad, he would try to calm them down or change the subject.

"So, Shadic, how's Miss Stella's Class?"

"Hm? Why do you want to know?"

We both sipped our tea slowly.

"I have her next year, and since you're taking it this year, maybe you know."

"Meh, at the very least, she's really annoying, but it gets worse"

I rambled on at that point about how much I hate math only because of our teacher. Not only did she make plenty of mistakes, but then we were called out on them. It frustrated me. I talked about it up until the bell rang. I got up with Chung, and I found Miha-san and walked to our next class.

**After the last period**

_RING!_

The bell had finally rung, and the Elgang was eager to leave the school premises, it had been a busy Friday. Shadic got into another fight with Raven, and the two had not talked to each other until 7th period. Everyone but them thought that their methods of fighting were funny, and that they were holding back. Even Miharu giggled at the sight of her childhood friend fighting with his beloved older brother.

There were people cheering for both sides, and afterwards, girls flooded the two fighters. They had to gather up what was left of their remaining stamina and push their ways through. All the guys lived together, so their house was a man-cave, while the girls lived next door, and was spick and span.

"Ugh, what a day!"

Shadic flopped onto his couch inside. Elsword followed behind and Chung sat down to begin his homework. Raven soon came in and smirked at the sight of the Iron Paladin doing his homework first thing on a Friday.

"Shadic, can I ask you a serious question?

Elsword turned and looked at Shadic, who was lying on the couch and staring at the ceiling.

"Mhm. Shoot."

"Do you actually like Miharu? In all seriousness, bro."

"Hmmm. Honestly, I don't know. We've been such good friends since birth, and we've grown close over the years, but I'd say that we are just friends…"

Raven laughed uncontrollably.

"AHAHA! SAYS THE GUY WHO'S OBVIOUSLY GOING TO GET LAID TOMMOROW!"

Shadic growled and threw his pillow at Raven, who was knocked down upon impact. Raven was still laughing, and Shadic's eyes began to glow red. Chung looked up and sput out

"N-now Shad, he's just kidding"

Shadic's eyes returned to their normal Blue color. He sighed.

"Sorry, Nasod programming"

They all sat down and spent the evening playing video games and drinking soda, just like they normally do.

**Miharu's POV (At their house)**

I was in my room, minding my own business, and Rena busted my door down.

"MIHA~!"

I grumbled and looked at her, my hair was a huge mess, and I was in my night-gown, browsing on my laptop.

"WHAT?!"

"Miha, dinner's ready!"

I groaned and got up slowly. Rena and I walked down the stairs slowly. I saw Aisha browsing a clothing magazine, and Eve was in her laboratory trying to nap. Rena was one of the best cooks I knew, the only problem was that elves were vegetarian, so we'd always have vegetables when she cooked. Even still, her cooking was amazing, it's like nature blessed her with the ability to make great food. We all sat down at the dinner table and picked up our utensils.

"So today I made some tomato soup with crushed bread, lightly toasted, with some lettuce leaves. For the main course I made some spring rolls to heat us up, and also some pasta casserole along with a side of mashed potatoes. For dessert there is strawberry shortcake or some triple fudge brownies, whichever you guys would prefer. For drinks, we have some champagne. Enjoy!"

"Geez, Rena, you really outdid yourself this time"

I laughed, and dug into my meal.

"Oh, I also booked us a spa appointment so we could fully enjoy our Friday."

"Wow, Rena, is something stressing you?"

Eve seemed curious. Ever since Shadic had arrived, he was able to program an emotion chip for Eve, so she talked and expressed her feelings normally. Rena blushed and answered

"No, but thanks for your concern, Eve"

After dinner, we had a nice chat about guys, and hey, it's okay, since guys do the same about us.

"Oh~ He's so cute!"

"I know!"

We all had a great time, and we left for the spa. We headed outside and towards the car, we saw the boys all shooting fireworks outside, and I guess they wanted to celebrate Friday, too. They all seemed to be huddled, and then ran towards us, holding something in their hands…uh oh.

**Shadic's POV**

I lit my firecracker and ran away, while the others did the same as I. It was a good Friday, and it deserved to be celebrated. I saw the girls heading out, so all of us huddled and thought of a master plan. We each took a firecracker and lit it, next, we each ran up to our best friend-Me to Miha-san, Elsword to Aisha, Raven to Rena, and Chung to Eve-shoved the firecracker down their shirts, and ran away as fast as our feet could carry us. Before they caught on what was going on, the firecrackers exploded, and their shirts had holes everywhere. Now was the fun part…It was time to play tag.

"ELSWORD!"

"CHUNG!"

"SHADIC-SEMPAI!"

"RAVEN!"

They each chased after the respective one of us, still with the holey shirts. We were too busy laughing to run fast enough. The first down was Chung, and he was tackled by Eve, god knows what she did to him. Raven was the next to go down thanks to Rena's ability to turn on super-sprint. He was tackled and slapped the crap out of. Elsword finally gave out, since Aisha's stamina had a huge increase thanks to her Dimension Witch class. Aisha then proceeded to cast plenty of spells on Elsword. I was the last man standing, and Miha-san wouldn't give up. Thanks to my Archangel speed, I was able to stay a good 10 feet from her. She tripped and fell into our shared pool. I laughed, then stopped and walked over to her. I was too busy laughing to notice I let my guard down. She was soaked, and it was just too much for me to contain myself.

"Haha~Miha-sa~AHAHA! Are you-chuckle- okay?"

"The real question is, can you swim?"

She pulled me in and I stumbled to keep my balance. I immediately floated up and spat the water out of my mouth.

"Pbbblt! Miha-san! Really?!"

"All's fair in love and war~"

She smirked and the others ran to see if we were okay. They each came in, one by one, by force. First Rena came to check, and Raven pushed her in. Aisha bumped into him, and Elsword took advantage and picked her up. She thought that he would carry her away, but he threw her in. Eve pushed Elsword in, and Chung bumped into Eve, knocking her in. After Eve floated up, she pulled Chung down with her. We all laughed.

"This is WAY better than a spa treatment"

We all laughed and played in the water until around 11. We all headed into our designated homes and fell asleep without even changing.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to see that I was cold, since it had snowed last night, and I forgot to put my blankets on me. I shivered as I walked downstairs, and I was surprised when I saw Miha-san standing there.

"Good morning, Shadic-sempai~!"

She seemed too cheerful for this early in the morning, where was everyone else?

"Morning, Miha-san. Where is everyone?"

"They all left for their missions"

My phone went off, I lazily picked it off the counter and mumbled

"Hello? Yes Eve? Oh, ok. Thanks, Yeah I will, ok, bye"

"Eh? What happened?"

"They are all booked until tomorrow, so we have to take care of this house tonight"

Miha-san blushed.

"T-Together?"

"Well, yeah, how else?"

I failed to see what she was getting at. She sighed and made us breakfast. Scrambled eggs and Toast, and it were a five-star meal. Damn, that Miha-san knew how to cook. I thanked her and got up, but before I did, she 'accidentally' poured orange juice in my shorts, then 'stumbled' with some melted fudge and drooped it onto my face. I now looked as if I had peed myself, and there was fudge all over my body. I wasn't infuriated, but I was mad.

"Miha-san! This isn't fair!"

"Neither are you putting fire crackers down my shirt! My breasts could've gotten burned!"

"Oh, right, well, now my junk has orange juice all over it"

"At least you can wash that off! You can't wash burns!"

She giggled and smiled.

"Here, let me help you to your room"

She snickered. I was confused, but held her hand, suddenly, the temperature dropped.

"Miha-san, are you sure this is my room?"

She wiped the fudge off of my eyes, and I looked to see. We were outside, and she ran inside and locked the door. I banged on the door and screamed.

"LET ME IN! MIHA-SAN! THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!"

"Nyehh, you deserve it"

"You know I'm stronger than you!"

She paused, and people were beginning to stare at me. I yelled once more, and heard a clicking noise of the door unlocking. I ran inside and shut the door.

"Miha-san! What were you thinking?!"

"You deserve it after yesterday night…"

"Smh, I guess you're right"

I sat down on the couch and began to roll around.

"H-hey! You're making the furniture dirty!"

"And you're going to clean it up!"

I smirked, sometimes I really got on her nerves, and it always made me laugh. She was turning beet red, so I immediately got up and ran upstairs to hop into the shower. It was nice to warm up, since it was the middle of winter. I had a feeling that the day was going to go by smoothly.

**Miha's POV**

I sighed, he was always a messy child. I cleaned up and opened the door to the shower. I was half-asleep, and Shadic-sempai knew that well, since I stripped and stepped into the shower, bumping into him. He panicked and turned around.

"Miha-san! What are you doing in here?!"

"Eh? WHAT?! OH, I'M SO SORRY!"

I ran out of the bathroom and slipped and fell. The last I saw before I blacked out was Shadic-sempai racing towards me, wrapped only in a towel.

**Shadic's POV**

Oh crap, oh crappppp. She's fainted; guess she hit her head really hard. Ummmmm, I know! Aisha always keeps extra potions at our house, maybe one of them heals! I ran towards the potions and grabbed a pink one. I read the label

'HEALING'

I poured it down her throat and laid her to sleep on my lap, she was still naked, so I didn't bother dressing her. I heard a few thumps from the bedrooms, but I guess they were just rats.

**Elsword's POV**

Hehe, this plan was flawless. We would steal all the blankets on this cold night, and they would be forced to sleep together. I signaled to Chung, and we initiated the plan. It worked successfully, and we got out before Shad noticed. They were in for the night of their lives.

**Miha's POV**

I groaned and woke up with sharp pain in my back. I checked the clock, 9:17 PM. How long was I out for? I realized I had been sleeping in Shaic-sempai's lap, naked. I opened my eyes and Shadic-sempai was stroking my hair after his Nasod arm had been transformed back into a normal hand.

"Miha-san, how are you feeling?"

He was only wearing his shorts.

"I-I'm feeling okay, but the pain in my back is unbearable. Think you could do something about it?"

He shrugged.

"Sorry, Miha-san, but I've already tried everything, but how about a massage?"

I shrugged; it couldn't hurt, since anything was better than this. I was already naked, so I nodded and turned over. He took off his gloves and I saw his bare hands after such a long time. He began to rub around my upper back, it felt so soothing. His hands were in a steady pace of going up and down, it felt like heaven.

"Ahhh~Shadic-sempai, you have very steady arms"

"Thanks, I used to do this with Skylar, remember her? We were roommates"

"Yeah, could you go a little lower?"

He nodded and his hands went to my lower back, and was becoming awfully close to my derriere.

"Mmm~"

He chuckled at my small moans and his hands went around my legs. I blushed, that was a spot the aroused me whenever someone touched me there.

"Shadic-sempai, ah~, don't go that low, please."

"Okay"

Time went on, and I felt like I was at a spa. He eventually picked me up and took me to my room.

"Huh? Where's your blanket?"

I was too lazy to care, so I asked

"Why can't I just sleep with you?"

He shrugged. He thought the same as I did, and he set me down.

"First, put some clothes on, you must be freezing!"

I sighed and dressed for the night. He picked me up and took me to his room, and we both lay down to sleep. I began to feel hot, but why. I wasn't sick, or wearing too much.

**LEMON WARNING! **

"Miha-san"

He turned and put his hand on my cheek. I blushed.

"Y-yes, Shadic-sempai?"

"Can I be honest with you? I've always…had a thing for you"

I wasn't surprised. We've known each other since childhood. And to be honest, I think the feeling was mutual.

"I-I like you too, Shadic-sempai"

He began to massage my legs again, but this time, purposely. I shivered and moaned at the touch of his fingertips. He was one of the shy womanizers. If he wanted to bring a girl home, he probably could. But then and there I realized, that he only loved me.

"A-Ah~ What are you doin-"

He silenced me with a kiss full of passion, and surprisingly, he was a great kisser. I returned the kiss and wrapped my hands around his shoulder. He pulled me closer and kissed my neck. I moaned at the pleasure.

"Oh, Shadic-sempai~"

He began to rub my back, and slowly he pulled off my shirt. I shivered at the new temperature, but he simply pulled us close enough that our bodies were wrapped around each other. He began to fondle with my breasts by rubbing his hands in circles around them.

"Uhh~"

He unhooked my bra and threw it off so fast that I didn't even notice it happened. He then started to play with my now erect nipples. As he played with one, he sucked on the other.

"Shadic-sempai~"

"Enjoying our little time?"

"Y-yes"

He eventually stopped and pulled off my shorts and began to rub at my entrance. I shivered again. He eventually slid his head down, and pulled the panties off. I blushed, but let him go nonetheless. He began to lick, and the pleasure was just amazing. I grabbed his hair and pushed it in, signaling for him to keep going.

"Shadic-sempai! If you keep going, I'm going to come soon~!"

"Well, that's our goal, isn't it?"

He smirked and I moaned loudly. I pulled him up and he stared at me.

"N-no more teasing, I-I want you now, Shadic-sempai"

"Anything for you, Miha-san"

He pulled down his shorts and took off his boxers, showing an erect genital. I gasped at the size and he promised he'd be gentle, even though I wasn't a virgin. He slowly put his head into my lips, and it felt too big. He began to thrust, and I moaned very loud in extreme pleasure.

"Ungh~! Faster! Harder!"

I moaned out. He responded by thrusting and pounding my entrance to bits.

"Miha-san, I'm going to come soon…"

"M-me too"

He thrusted a couple more times, and pulled out.

"Shadic-sempai! I'm Cumming!"

My fluids shot out all over the bed, and he moaned in pleasure, too.

"M-me too!"

He shot his seed all over my body, and it felt great. He pulled up and lay next to me. He smiled and sighed.

"Oh, we're not done yet~"

I smirked and he looked confused. This time, I slipped downwards and began to rub his head. He moaned in pleasure. I wanted to make him feel like he made me feel. I began to lick the tip.

"Miha-san, that feels so nice~"

I began to put it into my mouth and moving up and down. He moaned louder, and I knew that he was going to climax soon.

"Ungh~"

I finally sucked really fast, and he screamed.

"I'm Cumming~!"

He shot his seed into my mouth, and I spat it out. I pulled up to his level and smiled. We both fell asleep soon after, with his head on my breasts.

_Are they really that comfortable?_

**Raven: ELSWORD! IT WORKED!**

**Elsword: YEAH! –High fives everyone but Shadic and Miharu-**

**Rena: Ohhhh, things were getting spicy~!**

**Shadic and Miharu: -Blushing profusely-**

**Chung: -In the corner rocking back and forth- I'm too young for this….too young…**

**Eve: Please R & R so Shadic is motivated to keep doing these stories!**


End file.
